Fun with Skull and Cherie.... and Roger (and Hermit)
Fun with Skull and Cherie... and Roger (and hermit but not with roger cause that would be... shut up charles) Note: Skull, Hermit and Cherie have all the fun Roger just sorta... idk... what do i do... watch? um... ya... i love dots.... < no roger, you creep, not watch :D ~Cherie ^ can I watch? ^idk can you mr unidentified xenomorph? ~Cherie ^ I think thats Mega ^^^^Not watch what?... ^ You dont wanna know ~Cherie Note 2: Most of this isnt true ^actually it is shh.... ~Cherie '''- Scene 1 -' Cherie: Skull ur too... clothed. Roger: I'll take his clothes!!!!! i do that anyway!!!! Skull: Ya roger can- wait what?! Roger: Nofing. Nofing at all. Skull: Anyway i need u to get out of that bed Roger: But but... im tired i wanna go to bed Skull: Then scoot over Roger: I'll get out of bed Skull: I know u will - Roger leaves bed and room - Skull: Now we are all alone in a room with a bed Cherie: PILLOW FIGHT!!!!!! Skull: ok.... - epic pillow fight scene - Skull: ok now we are all alone in a room with a bed Cherie: Lets throw the bed at each other!!! - a few near deaths and crash later - Cherie: Man im tired - gets into bed - Skull: me to... John Stormpaine: Hey LOOK guys skull wants us all to watch him and cherie! Cherie: Hey Skull the bed broke through the wall and ripped a huge hole Skull: But.. we didnt throw the bed at the wall Roger: Hey Guys it was getting sorta stuffy in here so i decided to tear down the house Cherie: Good Idea!!!!! Skull: Hey Roger do u know a room with a lock that closes from the outside? Roger: YA theres one right here. See if i step into here - steps into closet - Roger: and u lock me in here i cant get out Skull: Good... - locks door - Skull: Now then Cherie... Roger: Hey Skull!! Cheries in the closet with me!!!!!!! Cherie: Theres Pink Ponies in here!!!!! Roger: Its NARNIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cherie: HURRAY Roger: Skull must of known Narnia was in here - Skull leaves room - Roger: TY Skull!!!!!!!!!!!! Skull? Skullllllllllllllllly where are uuuuuuuuuuuuu? THE END '- Scene 2 -' SUDDENLY a time warp happened and we were back at the start of this! But things did not go exactly as they did last time... Cherie: Skull ur too... clothed Roger: Hi! how was my Skull costume! I like to borrow his clothes and dress up like him! Cherie: Hi Rogie!!!!!!!!! Roger: Hi! dont tell skull im here Skull: Hey Cherie have u seen my clothes, their all gone, even my underwear! Roger: GTG! Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee - is about to leave - - skull walks in - Skull: Roger!!!!!! Do i have to tell u again! DONT STEAL MY CLOTHES FOR THE THIRD TIME!!!!! Roger: Then ill just ste- Skull: OR John's Roger: Senator, I do not recall... Skull: and yes Roger my clothes do include my underwear - Roger goes out - Cherie: Skull ur to clothed... - roger comes back in - Roger: I forgot my car keys Skull: U dont have car keys. U dont even have a car! cars werent even invented yet Roger: I meant boat keys Skull: Boats dont have keys Roger: OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH so thats why my boat wont move Cherie: Hey Bro i found ur boat keys - Roger drinks from windex bottle he filled with blue gatorade - Roger: Thanks - Skulls mind is blown - Cherie: how do you blow someone's mind? Casulties: 1 '- Scene 3 -' - Note: Cherie didnt have very many lines cause idk... but to make up for it Cherie gets her own thing... Cherie: Hey guys and gals! i hijacked this page for long enough to type my own play! If u here any other noises that the narrator tied up so pay no attention to him! Cherie: - wakes up in the morning to alarm clock beeping - - crushes alarm clock with bare hands - Cherie: Drat i killed the alarm clock now im wide awake and i gotta get a new one... again. I wonder who one that battle me or the alarm clock? - checks off wake up on to-do list - Cherie: I wake up every morning accomplishing something! Cherie: Then i eat brekky! - eats all the candy in lucky charms - < OMG HOW U KNO Cherie: YUM! Cherie: Now to go shopping! - goes 2 store - Cherie: Lets see cherrys, cherrys, cherry coke, blueberries, strawberries, rasberries, very berry smoothie, PB and J for PEANUTE BUTTER JELLY TIME, berry scented markers, and of course: bananas Skull: Hi Cherie fancy meeting u here - Roger rushes in - Roger: Hi Skull I watched Cherrie while she was sleeping all night and found her to do list and made a copy of it and here it is just like u asked Skull: Hes joking - knocks out Roger - Cherie: OH MY GOD, THEY KILLED KENN- I MEAN ROGIE! YOU -FLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEB- Roger: Im fine Skull: No ur not Roger: Oh ok Cherie: Im not gonna ask - meanwhile rogers having his own emotional battle - Roger: Man i need another drink pass me the beer bottle Good part of Roger: No remember what happened last time! Bad Part of Roger: Dont Listen to him hes drunk Roger: Uh guys, i refilled the bottle with water, Waste not want not! Good + Bad Part: Oh - roger heres voice in the distance - Voice: Come back roger... come baaaaacckkk... Voice: Hey cool my voice is turning into txt, Hi Mom! Hi Dad! Roger: Huh Voice: Wake up rogie wake upppppppp Voice: I didnt want to have to do this Voice: Skull stole ur lady clothes - roger immeDiately wakes up - Roger: Wheres the lady clothes? WHERE Cherie: Ur wearing them silly Roger: Oh - security arrives - Security: Im afraid were going to have to take u both to a mental asylum Roger: Why? What we do? Security: Well for one ur wearing lady clothes '- Scene 4 -' - Roger wakes up - Roger: Phew that was just a dream... Leanardo deCaprio: Hello Roger I a- Roger: No no the inception part comes later in the script Mr.Charles Leonardo: Drat - leaves - Alarm: Wake up in the morning feelin like P- Roger interrupts: Shh Alarm Clock U'll wake baby lamp Alarm: Sry Roger: Hey Skull can I have some waffles... WITH MAPLE SYRUP Talking Skull: Sure Roger: Man today sure is a boring morning Roger thinking: Man that song Friday should totally go: 7am waking up in the morning and falling back to sleep Roger: Today i am going to learn how to be a ninja Roger: I wonder how the chocolate husband from SNL got to standing at my door... Roger: Hes usually standing by my bed looking at me - Goes to computer - - types in Ninja School - Roger: WHAT! LINK NOT FOUND! Roger: Well played Ninja School Roger: Wait a second... Roger: Pirates dont have computers... Leonardo DeCaprio: Thats because since beleive that Pirates can have computers they ca- Roger: Hold ur horses Leon were almost at the inception part Leon: Drat Roger: Sorry leo were gonna have to kick the inception part because now everyones knows its coming Leonardo: Nooooooooooooooo Roger: sry - Leanardo leaves - Roger: Where are all the other chracters? Skull and Cherie: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Roger: YAY! Roger: Hey Skull where are those lady clothes I lent u for that play? Cherie: What Play? Skull: Roger it was a secret play... U werent suppose to mention it Roger: HEY EVERYONE SKULL PLAYED A GIRL IN A SECRET PLAY! Cherie: Who did u play in the play! Skull: I played Roger Avatar: Can blue people be in the play? Roger: No we already have smerfs Cherie: What was the name of the play? Skull: It was... uh.. it was called: regor dna eirehc htiw nuf Roger: Uh.... Skull: It was uh... a British play Roger + Cherie: OHHHHHHHH Roger: I was in it to!!! Roger: I played Skull! Cherie: I played Leonardo deCaprio! John: I played an Avatar! Director: Cut! Take 5 everyone good job - Roger unzips costume and becomes Skull - - Skull unzips costume and becomes Roger - Roger: Ok give me my lady clothes back though seriously where are they? Skull: Ur wearing them Roger: Oh Cherie: Wait a second... If u to were each other then who played John? - John unzips costume and becomes Leanardo DeCaprio - Leonardo DeCaprio: Inception - vanishes - - Skull's Mind is blown - Cherie: how do you blow somebody's mind? Casulties: 1 Cherie: That was the weirdest thing i ever saw Roger: No my banana/spongebob/bacon/cheese/awesomeness pants were the weirdest thing u ever saw but this is a close second Cherie: No it isnt ur pants had a banana/sonebob figure eating cheese and bacon and the word awesomeness were everyware Roger: It has a matching top Roger: And those are just my street clothes... Roger: Wanna see my party clothes? Cherie: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES PEOPLE!!!!!!!! HES GOT PARTY CLOTHES People: Why is that bad? Cherie: Roger has party clothes People: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! - And this can only happen in... THE ROGER ZONE '- Scene 4.5 -' Cherie: HI MOM Roger: Hi honey Cherie: Why do u always put my mom in the closet when i visit? Roger: Hi Honey Cherie: untie my mom Roger Edgar: Ya UNTIE ME!!!!!! '- Scene 5 -' Roger: HEYYY CHERRRIIEEE Cherie: Banana Roger: Ik i took out the trash already but why is there an ad on the wiki that says "Get Done" Cherie: When two people love each othe- Skull: CHERIE STOP! Skull: Imagine another Rogie but tinier Cherie: Oh God they would dominate the world Roger: Am i missing anything? Skull + Cherie: Nooooooooooooooo if you were we would tell you Roger: Oh ok Cherie: Well im gonna go do stuff - walks away - Roger: Hey Cherie!!!! The doors the other way silly UPS Dude: Man its stuffy in here Skull: Ya Cheries doing a lot of stuff UPS Dude: That explains it Skull: Hey guys have u seen my keys? Cherie: Take off ur skull costume roger Roger: Drat i forgot skull doesnt have things from the future Skull: Hey guys im going to go Roger: Where to? Skull: The place where u get ur name changed Cherie: Well im gonna go do stuff - exits - - comes back - Roger: Whats ur new name! Skull: Stuff Roger: Can i be u now? Skull: NO Roger: foo '- Scene 6 -' - cherie comes back - Cherie: rogie for the last time put some pants on you joob Roger: but i like these invisible pants theyre really comfy Cherie: i like this wok i dont want to have to reshine it after i beat ur face in Roger: whats a wok Cherie: you make french toast in it Skull: how do you put french people in a wok Cherie: they're french... its all a conspiracy Roger: but wok sounds asian Cherie: they're frasian Roger: but th- - cherie whacks roger over the head with wok - Cherie: he talks too much Skull: where were we... John: HEY LOOK everyone Cherie is doing Stuff! Cherie: doing... doing? doing who- i mean what? Skull: i have friends in high places... Cherie: roger i thought i killed you John: yeah but i forgot my lady clo- i mean... i'm not roger Cherie: are you my conscience John: no i'm leonardo dicap- Cherie: tell charles to shut up im tryin to score here Charles: dont make me put you over my knee - hermit jumps on charles and beats with stick - Cherie: OH MY GOD, THEY KILLED KENN- o wait that was the eskimo nvm Roger: eskimo? where? does he have lady clothes? Cherie: no silly the dead one, eskimos all come from canada you kn- wait... you're supposed to be dead Skull: you didnt hit him hard enough... here, lemme show you how its do- John: INCEPTION! - Skull's mind is blown - Cherie: how do you blow someone's mind? Casualties: 1 ''note: I'm gonna edit this and not like add more edit, im gonna edit the lines Eckztra random comediez wif hermit and cherie xD File:Screen shot 2011-04-22 at 7.00.28 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-04-22 at 7.01.12 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-04-22 at 7.02.07 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-04-22 at 7.02.47 PM.png